Filthy
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: A pure PWP request of Hobbs and Dom getting it on. For those who don't know me this story contains EXPLICIT SMUT - if this doesn't float your boat, then don't read my story. Please take note of my warnings and the rating. I have no ownership of Fast & Furious though I'd like to.


_A/N – This is written for the lovely What Evil Lurks, she requested I write Hobbs and Dom back when Fast and Furious 6 was released and after I'd written and published Fast Pick-Up. And she wanted filthy, filthy, filthy. MB, I hope this is satisfactorily filthy for you. _

* * *

**_***WARNING - THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SLASH WITH THE HELP OF A BATTERY OPERATED DEVICE***_**

**_If this doesn't float your boat - get the hell out of here - but if you like kinky, then by all means continue_**

Luke stepped out of his rental car in front of the garage he'd been trying to avoid for some time. It's late afternoon, the garage is closing up for the day. He'd been sitting there for a while waiting for the other's to leave. He was well aware that Dom alone locked up. As he slammed his car door and locked it Dom exited the garage and headed toward his own vehicle.

"Toretto." He doesn't raise his voice, knows he doesn't need to, Dom will hear him. He stops for a few seconds, head cocked to the side as if listening or waiting for something. Then he turns, slowly.

"Hobbs." Dom inclines his head but makes no other movement. Luke wished his mouth wasn't dry. He stops several feet away. Waiting, knowing Dom will ask him what he's doing here. With a jerk of his head Dom does, "Need a tune up for that piece of shit rental?" He smirks as he asks the question and moves, leaning back on his own vehicle without unlocking it. He leans his shoulders on it, pushing his hips out, deliberately Luke knows.

"Nah, figured I owed you a beer, maybe a steak for Europe." Luke is telling the truth, he figures he does owe Dom, but he wants something more than that from him as well. And Dom knows it. His smile tells him he's well aware of what Luke is asking him.

"Where you staying man?" Dom asks him as he twirls his key ring around in his fingers.

"Marriott." Luke answers, he likes their restaurant, it does good steak.

"Ritzy." Dom's eyebrows rise as he answers. Luke shrugs, it is ritzy, but he can afford it. Though Dom doesn't know that.

"Yeah, the steak they do is worth it alone, and it's quiet." Luke waits for Dom to decide. Pursing his lips, Dom looks him up and down slowly. Luke has to physically stop himself from fidgeting under his discerning gaze. He feels naked in more ways than one. But he waits him out.

"I'll meet you there, say seven?" Dom questions. He's asserting himself by not merely following him now Luke knows. He nods and simply gets into his car driving away, leaving Dom leaning against his car watching him.

Back at the hotel Luke changes into a swimsuit and heads to the pool to swim out his tension. He's strung out like he hasn't been for years. He'd thought finding Dominic Toretto and settling all of that stuff would relax him, but it hadn't. If anything it had wound him tighter. He knew why if he was being honest with himself, he wanted the man like he'd never wanted anything in his life, animal, mineral or vegetable.

As he swims laps Luke thinks of when his need for Dom had started. It had burst into flame when Dom had beat him in Rio, it had been years since he'd been physically bested in a fight. Then Dom's need for justice and revenge had fed his own need for the same. And when he'd flashed that grin and said 'No you won't.' Well Luke could never resist a dare.

And Europe, then Dom's own house here in L.A. It was all subjective really. He wanted, and he knew full well he was wanted in turn. He had no problem with being the other man if Dom was seeing Letty, he didn't have anything in him for a regular relationship anyway.

Swimming relaxed Luke like nothing did other than sex. So as he finally started to slow his laps to cool himself down he is nearly boneless. When he eventually stops swimming and side strokes to the side of the pool where he'd left his towel on a lounger he simply rests his palms on the edge and pushes himself up with his shoulders until he can put a foot on the side of the pool and stand up. He's fully aware the plastic bimbo's several loungers away have watched him so hears their gasps.

What he doesn't expect is the wry chuckle off to the other side of his towel. Dom is lying on the lounger next to his, fully dressed with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. Luke stands there for a few seconds processing that Dom has come early. "You're early." He states the obvious as he stands there with water dripping off him.

"I am, I can leave and come back if you need some time," Dom is nearly laughing aloud at the women posturing for Luke. Shaking his head Luke walks to his own lounger to get his towel.

"Don't even think about leaving me with that plastic, I'd never survive." Shuddering without even looking at them Luke picks up his towel and wipes it over his face and arms then his chest before he hitches it around his waist. He doesn't miss the fact that Dom watches every movement closely.

Laughing now Dom stands as Luke grabs his things "Oh don't worry baby, I'll protect you." Rolling his eyes Luke heads toward the exit without answering. He feels Dom's body heat following behind him and then the lightest touch in the small of his back as Dom rests his palm there lightly. It is an inherent gesture of ownership that Luke himself has used before, he'd never had it done to him though. He found it surprisingly comfortable to be on the receiving end.

"I need to shower," Luke says as he heads to the lifts.

"I know, I'll wait for you." Dom walks beside him to the lifts. They get in and ride to Luke's floor in silence. He smells that Dom has showered as their bodies brush in his doorway. Luke unlocks the door and heads in first. Dom follows and closes and locks the door behind him. Luke turns in time to see he's slipped the 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

"Guess we're not using the restaurant tonight then?" He asks as he drops his things on the table.

"Figured we could eat in." Is all Dom says as he walks toward Luke slowly. Shrugging Luke unhitches his towel and slings it around his neck leaving him there in his swimsuit. It's a proper one, not board shorts, you can't do serious laps with board shorts dragging down your legs.

"Still got to shower off the chlorine." He backs toward the bathroom bypassing the bed and Dom follows him still smiling. Tossing a grin of his own Luke turns at the doorway and opens the bathroom door and goes inside leaving it open behind him.

"Don't mind an audience do you?" Dom asks as he stands in the doorway leaning against the jamb.

"Nope, not at all." Luke answers as he pushes down his trunks after turning on the shower. He deliberately leaves his back to Dom as he does so, bending down at the waist. He smiles to himself as he hears a faint groan behind him. Tossing the swimsuit in the bathtub he opens the shower and steps inside closing the glass door behind him. Leaning his hands on the wall Luke lets the water run down his shoulders and back, over his arse and down his legs. Taking up the soap he methodically washes himself and switches off the water. As he opens the door Dom steps up to him with a clean towel simply handing it to him and then stepping away to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. Luke can see he has an erection, and that starts his own.

"Hungry?" Luke asks as he sprays on his deodorant while Dom watches him silently and shakes his head. Luke hangs up the towel and stands there naked letting Dom look him over. He feels his cock rising as Dom's eyes roam over him. He leans on the bench and picks up a large tube raising an eyebrow at Dom as he does so. Dom nods and stands. Luke reaches for the rubbers as well.

"No." Dom says to him, he continues before Luke can say anything "I know damn well we were tested for all that shit at the barracks overseas after everything went down. I'm clean, I haven't fucked a man in over ten years. Nor a woman without a rubber in that long. I'm clean. And I know you aren't anything but clean either." Dom finishes with the challenge of a raised eyebrow. Luke knows immediately that Dom is not after a one night stand but something more. No rubber's is his way of saying he trusts Luke when he can't physically say the words.

Nodding Luke puts them down and walks back into the bedroom with Dom walking behind him. "You'd better be a switcher," Is all he says to Dom.

"For you I am." Dom answers as he takes his t-shirt off over his head. He sits on the bed to unlace and remove his boots and Luke stands in front of him. The man is beautiful, simply beautiful. He finds his hands going to his cock as he watches Dom disrobe. He strokes it a couple of times until Dom sees him. "Hands off, it's mine tonight Hobbs." Raising his own eyebrow Luke removes his hand and puts them both up in a gesture of surrender making Dom's lips twitch.

He stands and pushes down his jeans and underwear, stepping out of them. Both of them are now naked in the twilight of the evening coming in through the windows. They've yet to touch but as if realising this they move forward, the first things to touch are their cocks, their heads sliding together then past, on to their stomachs there they push up against each other as Luke and Dom finally hold each other the way they've wanted to for some time.

Luke feels his cock press against Dom's stomach and Dom's against his own in turn. His hands loosely clasp Dom's hips and Dom's clasp his shoulders before they slide up Luke's neck to pull him forward. "Gonna kiss you now Hobbs." He says as he leans in and lightly brushes his lips over Luke's. Feather light at first until Luke finds himself opening under Dom, then Dom sinks down into him, his tongue entering his lips. Luke sucks on it. He knows he's a good kisser and Dom's groan of pleasure as he plays with his tongue only confirms he likes what Luke is doing.

Pushing his own tongue into Dom's mouth only makes Dom groan louder. Luke finds himself smiling against Dom's mouth and then breaks away on a laugh as Dom swears against his lips. Then before he knows what is happening Dom has leaned back in, kissing his neck this time and it is Luke's turn to groan. He arches his neck letting Dom have more access to kiss and lick at him. Then he bites down firmly and Luke groans again causing Dom to laugh this time.

Stroking his hands from Dom's hips to his cock Luke breaks away to look at Dom as he takes his cock in his hand for the first time. He holds his breath as he looks down at it, touching and exploring it gently. Like Dom it is beautiful, strong-looking and needy, with pre-come dripping from it. Luke kneels taking it in his mouth and licking and sucking at the head not allowing any of the pre-come to drop anywhere other than in his mouth. Dom's hands rest on his head, neither of them have any hair to grip. Luke makes noises around Dom's cock as Dom strokes his scalp, it feels fantastic.

Then he feels Dom pulling on his jaw to pause him. "Want to come in you first." Luke nods as he stands, taking up the lube he opens he tube and squirts it on Dom's fingers and passes him the tube. He moves to the dresser and stands before it putting his hands on the edge to brace himself. Dom frowns at him.

"Want to watch us together." Luke says as he looks at Dom in the mirror over the dresser. Dom's expression clears immediately as he purse's his lips then smiles and nods.

"Spread your legs then Hobbs, ain't gonna hold back on you man." Luke's eyes roll at Dom's words, the man hasn't even prepped him yet and he's nearly ready to come. The tube of lube drops on the dresser. And Dom takes his cock in one hand while the other slides between his crack to flirt with his entrance, stroking it lightly, getting it good and slick. Then slowly he presses a finger inside and Luke presses down, forcing himself open as he feels Dom's finger enter him.

"More, give me more." It is an order. Looking at Dom in the mirror he watches him watch him in turn. Then with a nod Dom pulls out and pushes three fingers in Luke immediately. Luke's eyes close as he bears down through the burn to find the pleasure. It's been nearly as long as Dom since he's been fucked. Then Dom's fingers skate across his prostate and the burn is gone. "Cock, get your cock in me, I'm not gonna last long." Luke says to Dom as he pushes back, fucking himself on Dom's scissoring fingers.

Dom curses as he pulls his fingers out. He looks at Luke in the mirror as he begins to push his cock in. Then he stops. Luke curses and tries to push back on him earning him a slap to the arse. "Fucking stop it." Dom grabs one of his hands and pulls it to his own cheek, "Spread yourself for me, my hands are slick." Shit, leaning down on his elbows for a few seconds Luke takes a breath before putting a hand back and taking one of his cheeks and pulling it apart. He looks up at Dom in the mirror. Dom is looking down at Luke's arse. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He says as he looks at Luke spreading himself preparatory to be being fucked by him. Luke finds himself quivering as he watches Dom looking at his cock as he now presses it inside Luke.

He decides he wants to fuck Dom in exactly this position too so he can see exactly what Dom is seeing now. Then as Dom's cock brushes over his prostate and his slicked up hand reaches around to grab his cock Luke finds he can't think anymore, only feel. Dom feels hot and hard and so perfect inside him. He finds himself clenching down on Dom as he moves inside him to the hilt. Luke doesn't want to ever let him leave. He pulls himself tight around Dom's cock and pushes forward into Dom's hand. Dom isn't moving. Luke is doing all the work, holding himself apart, milking Dom's cock and fucking his hand.

And he's completely okay with it. Luke is mired in his own pleasure. He watches himself and Dom in the mirror. He can see what his movements are doing to Dom, the pleasure they're giving him. And then Dom's eyes are open and on his as he fucks himself and Dom. Dom merely stands there allowing himself to be fucked by Luke. He groans at the look in Dom's eyes. It is a look of sheer want and need and desire for Luke himself. A look he returns to Dom tenfold. "That's it boy, fuck yourself dry for me now." Dom's hand on his arse moves to his hip as he starts to help Luke, pulling him back onto his cock with force.

They both moan at the pleasure this causes them. Luke's heart is beating wildly in his chest as he works them toward orgasm. "Gonna, gonna fill your cock and make you come without shooting man." Luke threatens Dom as he feels his toes start to curl as his orgasm starts to reach up into his balls. He feels them draw up from where they'd been swinging and slapping up against Dom's. Dom groans at his words.

"You use that fucking shit? Of course you do, you dirty fuck." He answers his own question in the same breath and Luke huffs a laugh as he thinks of plugging Dom's cock.

"Yeah man, and you will too." And it is that thought, the thought of fucking Dom's cock with a sound that pushes him over the edge into orgasm. Luke finds himself shouting as his cock erupts in Dom's hand, then he feels Dom harden and swell even more inside him before he releases inside Luke's arse. That triggers another mini-orgasm from Luke and he feels himself shudder with it nearly losing his balance.

Dom wraps his arms around his hips keeping him upright. Then he slowly withdraws from Luke's arse. They both protest softly as he slips out. He hasn't gone soft, but he's not completely hard anymore either.

Pulling on Luke's hips Dom helps him over to the bed pushing him down on his back. As Luke lies there he gets a wash cloth from the bathroom and wipes himself off and then Luke before he takes it back in to rinse and hang it up. Going back into the bedroom Dom looks at Luke splayed over the bed nearly comatose with pleasure. "If only those plastic women could see you now, all spread out on the bed with my come still in your arse. They'd probably come just looking at you." He grins as Luke raises an arm and flips him the bird as he rolls over on his back, spreading his legs just so Dom can look at said arse. Dom shakes his head, who knew the big man was such a fucking hussy?

Before Luke knows what he's doing Dom leaps on the bed landing on him, his knees between Luke's spread legs and his arms pushing his hips down. "Mine." He growls as he leans down brushing his lips over Luke's hardening cock. Then he moves up, kissing and licking to Luke's nipples where he sets about making them burn in pleasure. By turns licking and sucking them before he bites them softly but with ever-increasing firmness until he feels Luke literally squirming beneath him. Moving back he releases Luke's hips, his hands moving up to flick his nipples, keeping them hard erect pulsing nubs of pleasure.

Keeping his hands at Luke's nipples Dom moves his head down to Luke's cock but before he touches him with his mouth he looks up. "If you get to use sounds on me, I want clamps for these." As he speaks his fingers pinch down on Luke's nipples making his back arch of the bed as he simply keened in pleasure.

"Whatever Toretto, just suck me already." Dom laughs at Luke's breathless order.

"Pushy for a bottom." Luke narrows his eyes at Dom and Dom feels his cock rise to hardness again at that look. Why is it the pissy looks that get him going? Shaking his head he realises it doesn't matter. He will bottom for Luke, he wants to bottom for him like he's bottomed for no other. But before Luke can say anything he let's go of Luke's nipples moving his face down further until he can lick and suck at Luke's cock. But he doesn't' take it in his mouth. He tongues Luke's balls liking that they're groomed, who wants a hairy sac in their mouth? Then he lets the one he had in his mouth plop out with a sound and before Luke figures where he's going next Dom has spread his arse cheeks and flicked his hole with his tongue. Luke shoots off the bed in pleasure as he feels Dom do this to him.

Keeping his hands on Luke's cheeks Dom leans in and kisses and licks at Luke's hole before he presses in with his tongue. Luke is flat-out whimpering in pleasure now. Dom tastes Luke as he moves his tongue in and out of his hole as well as himself. It's a turn on to be licking and sucking Luke and tasting himself. Then he pulls back moving his mouth back to Luke's cock as he sit's up. "My turn." Luke says to him. Dom finds himself flat on the bed unsure how Luke managed to twist and lay him out so quickly. Before he can catch his breath Luke is off the bed at his bag and then back again with the sound in his hand. "Is it clean?" He asks as he swallows. He's heard of them but never used one or had one used on him.

"Yeah Dom, it's clean and I know how to use it, okay?" Luke smiles at him and Dom can't help smiling back. Luke puts it on Dom's stomach and then heads back to the dresser for the lube. Coming back he kneels between Dom's legs. Looking at Dom wickedly he picks up the sound and spreads lube on it. Then he leans down taking Dom's cock in his mouth humming an approving sound around him as he does so.

"Fuck!" Is all Dom can say as Luke begins to suck him like a freaking vacuum. His hips arch off the bed as his hands fist and he does his best not to shoot into that hot mouth as it sucks him all down. "Gonna come if you don't stop." Is all he can say before he groans his pleasure as Luke sucks him that bit more then leaves off his cock with a wet slurping sound. Then he feels Luke take his cock in hand and something cool yet firm is at his slit. It feels strange but Luke is careful and it doesn't hurt. He just feels...full. Then it's in and the ring looped around the tip of his cock. Before he can think or say anything Luke has his slicked up fingers pressing to his hole and Dom groans and bears down as he presses them into him.

Feeling his eyes roll in his head Dom can't help spreading his legs like a whore, begging for more without words. He opens his eyes to look at Luke as he chuckles down at him. "Don't worry boy, gonna make you feel so good. When I take it out you'll explode for me." Dom can't do anything but moan an approving sound as he feels Luke's fingers moving inside him, stretching him for that massive cock he can see waving at him. When Luke's fingers graze his prostate he can't help jerking his hips up, this causes the sound to move in his dick and fuck that feels incredible. "Want me to turn it on?" Luke asks conversationally.

"Huh?" Dom is too full of feelings to remember how to speak, he tries to focus but he really can't. "What?" is all he can manage as he closes his eyes and groans again at the feelings overwhelming him.

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" And he feels Luke lightly touch the sound and suddenly it's vibrating inside his cock. What comes out of his mouth he'll deny to his dying day is a cry, but his body writhes on the bed as pleasure threatens to drive him insane.

Bearing down on Luke's fingers Dom manages to focus for a split second. "Fuck. Me. Now." He breaths between each word harshly and his head falls back on the bed as he simply goes back to being one giant mass of nerve endings. He hears that chuckle again and he cries again as he feels Luke withdraw his fingers. But he settles when he feels the blunt head of Luke's dick at his entrance. He tries to still but is unsuccessful. Then Luke's hands are on his hips, anchoring Dom, stilling him so he can start to push himself inside.

Swallowing Dom tries to settle but just as he manages to do this Luke touches his dick again and the vibration ratchets up a notch and his back arches off the bed and Luke slides inside him past that first ring of muscle with surprising ease. And he has Luke inside him. The first cock he's had inside him in ten years. He feels so full it's like he's bursting. A cock in his arse and his own cock full as well. Dom can feel himself clenching down on Luke and he feels Luke throbbing inside him, so hot and hard.

Despite everything he feels like a complete girl being on the bottom as he holds Luke to him. And then Luke pushes up on his palms and his hips push down and Dom knows he's coming but he's not spilling a drop of come. He feels himself fluttering around Luke's cock and Luke breathing harshly as he looks down at him. "See what I mean?" Dom can only nod.

Then Luke is up and moving, slow and steady, chasing his own pleasure but taking his time. Dom swallows as he looks at the beauty above him. Luke is beautiful, unlike him. He has a fat nose, weird jaw and weird ears. Luke however is like he's put together with the best body part from each group, cheekbones, nose, eyes, brow, chin. All match perfectly. And he's completely unaware of it. Dom still wasn't sure why he wanted him but he wasn't stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And then Luke's hand is on his cock again and the vibrations increase, just as his fucking does and Dom's mind blanks again. "Fuck!" Is all he can say again, over and over, louder and louder each time. Dom can feel another orgasm riding him close, his balls have drawn up almost in agony this time as his orgasm reaches out to him from every part of his body. His hands open and move to clasp Luke's forearms as he piston's in and out of Dom's arse.

"Come for me boy." He says as he moves up on one hand and the other pulls out the sound while it's still vibrating, just as it get to the tip of Dom's cock he explodes and sperm shoots from him, splashing up to hit Luke's chest and dribble down. Dom yells each time his cock release a load and he yells again as he feels Luke throb and swell and then come deep inside him.

Letting out a kind of oof sound he winces slightly as Luke collapses on him but then he gets his breath and winds his arms around Luke's shoulders.

They lie like that together for some time with Dom's sperm cooling between them. Then Luke pushes up on his elbows. "You okay?" He is genuinely concerned for him Dom realises.

"Yeah, but I think you broke my dick with that thing, it is lethal Luke." Dom raises an eyebrow as Luke snorts at him in laughter. "What?" He asks grumpily. The laughter is taking away his orgasm glow.

"Lethal Luke? I could get used to that." Luke pushes up and off him taking the sound and heading to the bathroom still laughing loudly. Dom frowns after him. What the hell was he talking about?

As Luke comes back with the washcloth again Dom lets him clean him this time mumbling in an irritated way. "What's wrong?" Luke asks as he walks back to the bathroom. "You hungry?" He asks as he comes back out.

"I could eat, you did promise me a steak and a beer tonight, what the fuck are you still laughing at?" He asks as sits up and swings his legs to the side of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees he looks up at Luke.

Still chuckling Luke finally answered, "Just before, you said 'it is lethal Luke' talking about the sound. And I said, I like being 'Lethal Luke'" He finishes with another laugh coming to sit down on the bed beside Dom. Shaking his head Dom looks over at him.

"Yeah, so what's that make me, Dom the Dick Destroyer?" He asks with a laugh. That sets Luke off again and they both fall back on the bed in laughter. As it dies a natural death some time later Luke looks over at Dom who looks back.

"You want to eat here or downstairs?" Dom thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Downstairs, you can hold my chair out for me since you broke me before." Luke laughs again as he gets up and goes to where he'd tossed his clothes before going swimming. He steps into his cargos sans underwear and Dom's dick surprises the hell out of him by twitching in interest. Oh hell no, he was eating first. He leans down and gets his own pants but before he can grab his briefs Luke nabs them.

"Nope, less to take off later, plus I like knowing there isn't anything under the excuse you call jeans." Dom snorts as he reaches for his jeans. They might be tight but they're comfortable because they're stretch and he says as much. "Stretch is how you wear them all day? They're fucking x-rated Dom and you know it." Dom snorts in laughter again as he stands and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

They head down to the restaurant and grab a small table in the back. They have a beer and order then lean back and look at each other. Dom expects it to be weird but it's not. They've both known they were headed in this direction for some time. "So," He says as he takes a sip of beer.

"So," Luke responds. "How is Letty, she remember anything yet?" Dom shakes his head.

"Doubtful she will." Luke nods thoughtfully.

"Does that make it easier or harder?" He asks.

"Both actually, it's harder because I know more about what she likes than she does, easier because it's like we're a new relationship." Luke nods again.

"So you two still managing to stay a couple then, think you'll make it to the altar and everything?" He is genuinely curious.

"Don't know Luke, don't know. A year ago I'd have said 'yeah' no problem but now, I'm not sure. And that's not on Letty, that's on me. But if I leave her now, it's like I'm copping out you know?" Luke nods again.

"Yeah Dom, I do know." They lean back as their steaks are delivered. When they've finished and their plates are cleared Luke speaks again. "I have stopover's in LA at least every couple of months, sometimes more, they're usually at least an overnight stay and I always stay here, it's quiet, well-serviced and discreet, not to mention the steak is the best too." He doesn't say anymore leaving the rest to Dom.

"You can afford to stay here?" Dom is curious.

Luke nods, "I can." Dom nods this time. He knows what Luke is saying.

"So when are you leaving?" He asks him.

"Day after tomorrow, I fly out at five am." He mentions the name of a military airfield about an hours drive away. Dom looks at him evenly.

"Guess I could drive you to catch your flight then." Luke looks at him as he looks at Luke.

"Okay then." He stands and Dom stands with him, this time it is his back that is guided by Luke out of the restaurant to the elevators.

"Next time, you should text me when you're flying in too and I'll pick you up." He presses the button for Luke's floor when they get in. As the doors slide closed Luke looks over at him.

"You can do that during the day?" He frowns at Dom.

Dom sighs. "Yes Luke, I can. I'm the boss remember?" He shakes his head as he looks at Luke.

"And Letty?" Luke asks him, he wants to know where Dom is going to take this with her, whether she'll know about them.

"Will either deal with it or she won't, that will be her decision." Luke swallows as he realises Dom isn't going to keep him a secret.

"Okay then, I'll text you when I'm flying in next and you can pick me up." They walk down the corridor to Luke's room and enter it together, the door shuts behind them with a quiet click and the do not disturb sign swings gently.

THE END


End file.
